


Boulevard of Broken Dreams

by humeurvagabonde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Don't Like Don't Read, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: songfic boulevard of broken dreams - green dayoù quand la vérité reprend le dessus sur vos rêves.(drabble)(écrit en 2014 - repost)





	Boulevard of Broken Dreams

_I walk a lonely road_  
_(Je marche sur une route en solitaire)_  
_The only one that I have ever known_  
_(La seule que j'ai jamais connue)_  
_Don't know where it goes_  
_(Je ne sais pas où elle mène)_  
_But it's home to me and I walk alone_  
_(Mais c'est chez moi et je marche seul)_

Draco détestait le silence.  
Au Manoir, il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de la vie et maintenant les quelques rires qu'on avait pu y entendre étaient tu à tout jamais. Son père pourrissait en prison, sa mère se faisait trop malade pour ne serait-ce que parler.

 

_I walk this empty street_  
_(Je marche dans cette rue déserte)_  
_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_  
_(Sur le Boulevard des rêves brisés)_  
_Where the city sleeps_  
_(Où la ville dort)_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_  
_(Et je suis le seul et je marche tout seul)_

 

Draco détestait l'obscurité.  
Il voulait des tas d'enfants. Il voulait que sa maison soit toujours vivante, un bol de bonbons sur la table, de la musique, des éclats de voix. Il voulait voir des petites têtes blondes courir dans l'herbe et lui demander de jouer avec lui.  
Il voulait la vie, le soleil qui chauffe mais ne brûle pas, le vent qui rafraîchit sans refroidir, le bonheur sans malheur.

 

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_(Mon ombre est la seule à marcher à coté de moi)_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_(Ce qui me sert de coeur est la seule chose qui bat)_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_(Parfois je souhaite que quelqu'un ici me trouve)_  
_Till then I walk alone_  
_(Jusque là je marcherais seul)_

Draco détestait la douleur.  
Le rêve de Draco, son rêve ne s'était pas réalisé. Il vivait dans un appartement, seul, désespérément seul. Pas une seule mélodie n'avait était jouée depuis longtemps, l'archet était brisé. La seule once de vie qui semblait rester était une petite fleur dans un pot de terre, presque fanée.

 

_I'm walking down the line_  
_(Je descends le long de la ligne)_  
_That divides me somewhere in my mind_  
_(Qui me divise quelque part dans mon esprit)_  
_On the border line of the edge_  
_(Sur le tranchant de la lame)_  
_And where I walk alone_  
_(Et où je marche seul)_

 

Draco détestait la mort mais détestait encore plus vivre sa vie sans bonheur.  
Cest ça qui l'a poussé au suicide.

 

_I walk this empty street_  
_(Je marche dans cette rue déserte)_  
_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_  
_(Sur le Boulevard des rêves brisés)_  
_Where the city sleeps_  
_(Où la ville dort)_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_  
_(Et je suis le seul et je marche tout seul...)_

**Author's Note:**

> twi: @humeurvagabonde


End file.
